Charmed For Life
by Samantha Halliwell
Summary: Everyone thought Paige was the last of the Halliwell sisters. What they didn't know is that there was one more, but this one is more powerfull than Wyatt. Being Whightlighter-Witch(Charmed One)and possibly demon. Which side will the new sister choose?
1. A New Sister?

A/N: I do not own any of the charmed chars. just the ones I have created (I think it is easy to tell who are mine). I would love you to R&R!  
  
"Piper!", called Phoebe from the living room of the manor. Piper rushed down the stairs.  
  
"What? I was putting the baby to bed," Piper said.   
  
"I had a premonition. Some 17 year old girl is gonna get hit by a truck! Where's Paige?", Phoebe asked looking around.  
  
"I have no clue. But we should hurry," Piper said rushing out side. As the sisters reached their car a young girl around 17 ran into the street yelling," Leave me alone!" At that moment a truck was coming down the street.   
  
"Piper! Freeze her!", Phoebe called. With a swish of her hands everything around her stoped except for Phoebe and the girl. The girl ran out of the street and Piper unfroze everything.  
  
"Thanks, I thought I was gonna die," the girl sighed looking up at the manor. She had long blonde hair with red highlights pulled up in a ponytail and a long strand of hair in her face. She had light blue eyes, and was wearing a pink spagetti strap top and jeans. "Are you the Halliwell's?", she added looking over at Piper.  
  
"Yes, and you are?", Piper asked.   
  
"I am Samantha", the girl replied.  
  
"Why are you here?", Phoebe asked walking inside.   
  
"My parents were killed by that demon that was chasing me," Samantha said looking around.   
  
"Book of Shadows?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Piper replied. "How do you know what a demon is?", Piper added to Samantha.   
  
"I am a witch," Samantha replied.   
  
Both sisters did not belevie her so Samantha blew up a vase and moved a chair.   
  
"I am also a whitelighter," she added orbing into the kitchen. She looked nervious.   
  
"If Leo wasn't an Elder I would ask him about---", Piper started but cut off by something.  
  
"About what?", a hooded figure asked. It was Leo.  
  
"Leo!", Piper yelled hugging him.  
  
"She is indeed a witch and a whitelighter. She is related to you too. No clue how though," Leo said.  
  
"But how???", Piper asked. She heard Wyatt crying and went up and got him. She came down and sat on the couch.  
  
"Well because Chris was a demon, I am your whitelighter again," Leo said looking around. "Where's Paige?"  
  
"We would all like to know that," Phoebe sighed.   
  
Samantha walked into the room, still nervous. She was afraid of what was going to happen to her. The door opened and Paige walked in. She looked at Samantha and said,"Who is this?"  
  
"I think another sister, her name is Samantha and she is a witch and a whitelighter, but 100% of both," Leo said. "She has all of your powers, including Prue's," he added sitting down.  
  
"Leo? What are you doing here?", Paige asked.   
  
"I am your whitelighter again," he said.  
  
Piper looked at Samantha and asked,"Can you orb objects?"  
  
Samantha nervously said,"Yes." She was kind of shaking.   
  
"No need to be nervous honey, your staying with us now," Phoebe said hugging Samantha.  
  
Samantha smiled and looked around, she could sense a shimmer. "The demon! He is here!", Samantha cried jumping up.   
  
"Where?", Piper asked. She quickly ran to put Wyatt to bed.   
  
"I'll go check with the Elders," Leo said orbing.  
  
"Ah, I miss him saying that," Phoebe said.  
  
"He uses engery balls," Samantha said as a red demon appeared. Phoebe gasped. It was Cole.  
  
"HE killed your parents???? We killed him!", Paige said.   
  
"Yeah it was him!", Samantha said ready to fight.  
  
"Nice to see you again Phoebe, I told you our love is ment to be! I am back for you!", Cole said grabbing Phoebe.   
  
"Let me go! We are not ment for each other!", Phoebe said struggling.  
  
Piper came down the stairs and said,"I knew it was too good to be true! He is like a cockroach! Never dies!"   
  
Cole smiled and said,"Nice to see you too Piper!" He hurled a fire ball at Piper and she fell to the ground. He laughed and was about to shimmer out when Samantha stepped up in front of Cole.  
  
"Your not getting way!", Samantha said using telekinises to throw chairs and vases at Cole. But Cole only laughed and shimmered away. 


	2. A Sister In Need

Piper was on the foot of the stairs badly injured and Leo no where to be found. Samantha noticed her arm was broken from when she fell on it and the was sticking out a little bit.   
  
"Paige! Hold her hands, I need to heal her," Samantha said getting ready to heal Piper.  
  
Paige rushed over and tighly held her sister's hands. Samantha's hands started to glow over Piper's arm and she awoke screaming like some one was killing her and Leo orbed in.   
  
"What happened?", he asked.  
  
"The demon was Cole, he took Phoebe, and hurt Piper," Paige said struggling in holding Piper's hands back. "A little help?"  
  
"Yeah," Leo said grabing one of Piper's hands and looked at Samantha. "How many times have you healed before?"  
  
"A few, mostly on my klutz of a boyfriends, James," she said as she finished healing Piper who asked,"Where is Phoebe?"  
  
"Cole got her," Samantha said silently. She had a look of terror on her face.   
  
"What's wrong?", Leo asked.  
  
Samantha looked and said," He'll go after James now! He wants to kill me, that's why he followed me, but saw Phoebe and must have thought of something else to do."  
  
Samantha closed her eyes trying to sense her sister and boy friend.   
  
"I guess she takes being a whitelighter VERY seriously," Piper said to Leo.  
  
"Supprising, because she is what 17? I thought she would take the job lightly", Leo replied hugging his wife.  
  
Wyatt started crying and Piper rushed upstairs. Samantha opened her eyes. "I can't sense them," she sighed.  
  
"That could be that Wyatt broke your consitrartion," Leo commented.  
  
"I HATE how he cries for attetion," Piper sighed handing her baby to Leo. "How are we going to vanquish Cole without the Power of Three?"  
  
"You still have the Power of Three, you now have Samantha," Leo said.  
  
Samantha heard a voice in her head call her name and she said, "I'll be right back, that would be James" She orbed out.  
  
"So her boyfriend is her charge, I guess she takes after her sister," Leo said kissing Piper.  
  
Samantha orbed into a dark room and saw James on the floor. She rushed over to him and noticed both his legs where broken and blood on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you alright???", Samantha gasped taking her boyfriend's hand.  
  
"Do I look alright to you?!? Something attacked me! Get me out of here!", James yelled wincing in pain.   
  
Samantha nodded and orbed to the manor. She carried James to the couch and said," Can you hold him down? His legs are broken and it's gonna hurt him to heal him."  
  
"I'll get his right arm," Leo said grabing the arm.  
  
Piper walked over. "I get the other one," she said.  
  
Samantha put her hands over James' left leg and he winced in pain and gasped. Samantha moved to the right leg which seemed to hurt James more and he yelled out with pain.   
  
"Hold on, almost done," Samantha whispered and the leg was healed.   
  
"Thanks," James said and he kissed Samantha.  
  
James had blonde hair with orange tips and was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans. He was very handsome.  
  
"Oh! I need to show you my new family! Ok that's Leo, Piper, Paige, and little baby Wyatt," Samantha said pointing everyone out. "I also have another sister, Phoebe, but a demon took her." She added. 


	3. Too Close

"So how are gonna save Phoebe?", Paige asked. It was now night and Samantha and Piper where searcing through the Book of Shadows. James was on the couch and he got up and stood behind Samantha.   
  
"We could strip his powers, then we can vanqunish him that way," Samantha said closing the book. Leo, Paige, and Piper looked at Samantha like she had a thousand heads.   
  
"Ok, are you feeling alright or has meeting family gotten to your head?", Piper asked feeling Samantha's forehead. Samantha pulled away and backed into James who hugged her.   
  
"What, I am dead serious! I can make a spell," Samantha said pulling out a pad and a pink pen. Leo walked over to Samantha and Piper and said,"I know where Cole might have taken Phoebe, the mausoleum."   
  
"I can drive you, and Piper and Leo can work on a potion or something," Paige said ushering Samantha out of the room.  
  
"So, um.... how long have you been a witch?", Paige asked looking at Samantha.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, um.... about 5 months," Samantha said snapping out of a deep thought. "Watch out!", she yelled as a demon shimmered into the middle of the street.   
  
Paige panicked and tried to swerve around him but crashed into a tree. Samantha looked at Paige who was pretty injured, and she couldn't heal her because of the risk of being seen so Samantha started to call for Leo. "Leo! A demon appeared and we crashed, Paige is injured, and don't bother orbing, too many people around.", she said passing out. She woke up in with the sight of Leo, Piper, and James. "Huh? Where am I?", she said her head hurting alot.   
  
"Honey, you got into an accendent, good thing you called Leo, he was able to heal you before no one saw", Piper said.  
  
"I thought I said not to come," Samantha said.   
  
"Well uh, you did but, you in worse shape than Paige," Leo said.   
  
Samantha sat up and looked around and said,"Speaking of Paige where is she?"  
  
"Well um... she's in the ICU," James said sitting on the bed.   
  
Samantha had a look of horror on her face. She couldn't beleive her ears. "She's THAT bad?????", Samantha said in disbelive. "You should have healed her!"  
  
"I would have but I couldn't get to her," Leo said.   
  
Samantha looked around and layed her head on the pillow. It was her fault Paige was hurt. She sighed and said,"What is wrong with me then? I mean you did heal me."  
  
"They are just making sure is in order and you can see Paige and we can go home," Piper said.   
  
At that moment a doctor walked in and said,"Well I see nothing is wrong, and you may see your sister and leave."  
  
Samantha got up and Piper said,"Leo, why don't you take James to the car and I'll take Samantha to see Paige."  
  
Leo nodded and they left as Piper and Samantha headed to Paige's room. They walked in the room and Paige was watching TV and asked,"How are you?"  
  
Samantha sat down in a chair and said,"I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"Other than some cuts and bruses, and the glass in my head, I'm ok," she replied.  
  
"Ok, before you could barely talk, you didn't use magic did you???", Piper asked.  
  
Paige had a look of guilt on her face which said it all. Samantha gasped.  
  
"Oooo!!! Personal gain," she said. Paige chuckled.  
  
"Well, it was to get me talking and to be a bit better but I have to stay here for a week," she sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll be here, if I'm not thinking of a way to kick Cole's ass," Samantha said smiling and she got up.  
  
"We'd better go, Leo and James are waiting," Piper said also getting up and leaving. 


	4. Screw the Charmed Ones!

"Ok, you got the spell done?", Piper asked making the vanquishing potion. Samantha walked into the room in a red tee-shirt and some jeans.   
  
"Yeah, I made a play on the spell that gave you your powers... 'Standing in this night and hour, we strip this demon of it's powers'", Samantha said taking a seat. The potion Piper was working on exploded.  
  
"Potion's done," she said putting it into four viles. She walked over to Samantha and handed her one. "That just might work, but that means we need the power of three and right now, we have the power of two and a whitelighter."  
  
Samantha smilied and said,"Well James can help, I kinda used some magic on demons before and a few spell backfired on him giving him telekenises."  
  
Piper sighed. "Well ok, not the power of three we needed but that may do," she said sitting down next to Samantha.   
  
"Leo!", Samantha called going to the frige to get a drink. Leo orbed in with Wyatt in hand.  
  
"What?", he said handing Wyatt to Piper.  
  
"Just wanted to know if the Elders knew why all of a sudden Cole was unvanquished," Samantha said taking her seat again.  
  
"They think it was the Demon of Dispair. A demon that feeds off of negitave engery in good beings," Leo said.  
  
"Oh, so in other words, a more evil furry???", Piper said.  
  
"Basicly," Leo said.  
  
Samantha got up and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?", Leo asked her.  
  
"I told Paige I'd vist her tonight before meeting James," she said. She stoped midway before turning to Piper. "Oh, can I borrow your car, I would have taken Paige's if it wasn't totaled when we crashed."  
  
"Go ahead, crash my car, and I'll crash your head," she said getting up.  
  
"Noted," Samantha said leaving.  
  
Samantha pulled into the hosptial parking lot holding the potion Piper gave her tightly in her hands. She walked in side and pocketed the potion as she asked for a pass to vist Paige. She walked into her room and Paige was reading a book.  
  
"Knock, knock," Samantha smiled.  
  
Paige looked up from her book and said,"I thought you would never get here."  
  
"Well Piper was making me work on that spell to strip Cole's powers, oh I forgot the potion for you," Samantha said pulling out her potion and handed to Paige.  
  
"Whoa, you need that,"Paige said pushing it back to Samantha.  
  
"No, you can't orb out without being exposed. But if Cole catches me outside I can orb out easily," Samantha said placing the potion vile in Paige's open hand. As she did she was hit with a preminiton. It was dark and James was standing alone and in a instent Cole shimmered in front of James. James tries to use his power to knock Cole out but Cole throws an engery ball at him, killing him.  
  
"No, James!", Samantha said.   
  
"What???", Paige asked egerly.  
  
"I had a vision of Cole killing James, give me the potion.", Samantha said grabing the potion orbing out.  
  
Samantha orbed to the place in her preminition. James was on the ground, not dead but injured all the same.  
  
"James!", Samantha said racing to her boyfriend. Samantha didn't skip a beat in healing him.   
  
"Samantha..... Will you....," James said before he stoped breathing.   
  
Samantha couldn't handle it she broke down in tears laying her head on his chest and called in a breaking voice, "L-L-Leo..."  
  
Leo orbed in with Piper.  
  
"H-H-He killed him! That b!+ch killed him!", Samantha sobbed her hands still over James, in a despreat attempt to heal him.  
  
"You can't heal him honey, he's dead," Piper said helping her up.  
  
"No! He's not! I had to protect him! He was my innocent, my charge, my love!", Samantha said in anger pushing Piper away.  
  
"Samantha, now is not the time to get angery, this is what the Demon of Dispair wants, to pick out the Charmed Ones one by one," Leo said.  
  
"Screw the Charmed Ones!", Samantha yelled. "Being a Charmed One killed my boyfriend, my best friend!" Samantha got up and orbed out. 


	5. A Change of Heart

"You know what?", Piper asked Paige and Leo at the manor slaming down her coffee cup.   
  
"We're screwed?", Paige responed scrying for Samantha.  
  
"No, we are in Screwsville!", Piper growled. Leo placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
Piper moved away angerly and sat on the couch. "Why isn't it working??", she snapped at Paige.  
  
"Think furies got to her?", Paige said still scrying.  
  
"Possible, the Demon of Despair is an upper-level form of a furry so I don't see why not," Leo said.  
  
"Ok, she is not a demon, at least I hope not...," Paige said, as the crystal dropped on the map.  
  
Piper pulled out a potion vile, it contained a potion to bind Samantha's powers. "Let's go," Piper said coldly.  
  
"Why don't we use the spell to call a lost witch?", Paige suggested.  
  
"That might be better than barging in on what ever she is doing," Leo said.  
  
Piper placed the vile down and sighed. "Yeah come on...", she said walking into the kitchen.  
  
Paige gathered the ingredents and orbed them to the attic and Piper walked threw the door. "Ready?", Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah," Paige said looking at the page in the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here," they both said. Piper took a knife and cut her finger and Paige did the same. As they dropped their blood into the mortar the said," Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."  
  
Across town Samantha was sitting in her room looking at a picture of her and James when she heard Piper and Paige's call.   
  
"This had better be good," Samantha muttered to herself as she orb out.  
  
"Get ready with the potion, last thing we need is her orbing out," Leo said.  
  
In a flash of blue and white Samantha appeared. Before she can fully form Piper threw the potion.  
  
"What the hell!", Samantha screamed falling to the floor. "You bound my powers didn't you!"  
  
"We had to honey, we need your help," Piper said.  
  
"I told you I am done being a Charmed One!", Samantha said.  
  
"Wether you like it or not Samantha, you are a Charmed One, that is your destiny," Leo said.  
  
"No! It's their destiny!", Samantha said.  
  
"No, it's yours also, you have our powers," Paige said.  
  
Samantha could feel her power returing. "Summon me when you have something worth while to say will ya?", she said orbing out.  
  
"Damn it!", Piper said. "She is worse then you were when you became a witch."  
  
"Excuse me?", Paige said.  
  
"Never mind," Piper said walking up the stairs to check on Wyatt. "LEO!!! PAIGE!!!", Piper shreeked from upstairs.  
  
Leo and Paige orbed up to see a darklighter pointing his crossbow at Wyatt. Wyatt started to scream and Samantha orbed in. The darkligher shot is crossbow and the arrow went right into Samantha's chest. She feel down in a heap and Piper blew the darklighter up. Samantha coughed as she sat up.  
  
"Why did you come?", Piper asked starting to cry.  
  
"W...Wyatt is my charge, I had to protect him," Samantha said pulling the arrow out. "Hurry Leo, Heal me, quick."  
  
Leo did so and Samantha got up and said," I guess there is no escaping destiny huh?"  
  
Piper laughed and said,"Nope, now let's go save our sister." 


	6. Enter Despair

In the underworld Cole/Belthazor stood in front of beautiful women, she was dressed in black with large black wings and long claw like fingers.  
  
"You summoned me?", Cole said bowing down and he brought his head up.  
  
"Yes, do you have the Charmed One you human side loves?", she said is a seductive voice.  
  
"I did as you asked, but the Darklighter summoned to kill the news Charmed One was defeted and the girl lived. They still have the Power of Three, my Queen," Cole said standing back up.  
  
"What?!? The Power of Three still stands strong? I will not allow it! Bring in the witch!", she cried.  
  
"Despair, My Queen, she will not talk, I have tried," Cole said walking off to the side.  
  
"I will make her talk Belthazor," Despair said as Phoebe was draged in.  
  
"Well my dear witch, why not tell us what the new witches powers are?", she said placing a long claw upon Phoebe's face.  
  
"Never! I will never-", Phoebe started before she got a preminition.  
  
In the preminition Piper, Paige, and Samantha where sitting on the couch when the Demon of Despair smokes in with some furries. Piper blows up 2 out of the 5 that appeared and Paige kills one more. Samantha uses each of her powers but it doesn't work and one of the furries smokes her and she instently becomes a furry. They all smoke out.  
  
"Like the way I am gonna find out her powers?", Despair chackled.  
  
"Fine I will tell you, her powers are-", Phoebe started but was inturped by some one orbing in.  
  
"None of your bees wax!", Samantha said grabing Phoebe and orbing out.  
  
Back at the manor Phoebe sat on the couch drinking some tea.  
  
"Now how did you know where she was? Whitelighters can't sense witches in the underworld," Leo said.  
  
"I guess the Demon of Despair also sent me a preminition so I knew where she was," Samantha said.  
  
"Yeah, but who knows if my preminiton will come true or not, she know's Samantha's powers," Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Well we can use my power stripping spell on her," Samantha said,  
  
"You should use it on the furries that attack you, so you don't become one," Paige said.  
  
Just then the Demon of Despair smokes in and without skipping a beat the four girls held hands and said,"Standing in this night and hour, we strip these demons of their power!"  
  
The Demon of Despair and the furries smoked out.   
  
"Well that's good right?", Samantha sighed walking up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?", Piper asked.   
  
"I just want to add this spell to the book that's all," Samantha said from the attic.  
  
Samantha took out a pen from her purse and carefully wrote the spell on a blank page of the book and fliped to a page with a spell the came to her attention.  
  
"'To Stop a Heartache'?", Samantha said reading the spell in her mind.  
  
"I cast this spell to stop this ache, I cast this spell, my heart shall not break," Samantha said reading the spell out loud and a swirl of white light surrounded her. She smiled and walked out of the attic. She orbed in to the living room.  
  
"Where are you going?", Phoebe asked as Samantha walked to the door.  
  
"I'm just going to get some air, I'll be back later," she simply said. 


	7. Personal Gain and A New Love

A/N: This chapter may not keep into the PG raiting on this story, but maybe it will because I am making the raiting as it is on the show ^^. The chapters do get shorter and shorter, but I am not the best at writing long chapters XD.  
  
Samantha was dancing with some cute blonde guy at P3.  
  
"What's your name?", the guy asked her.  
  
"Samantha. What's your name?", she said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Jack," the guy said looking at his watch. "Oh sorry, my break is over"  
  
"Well your no fun," Samantha said taking a seat at the counter and grabed her bottle of minral water.  
  
"Hey little lady, want to dance?", said a voice behind her.  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't you handsome," Samantha said in a seductive voice.  
  
"And aren't you a fox," he replied.  
  
"Well what's you name? Mine's Samantha," Samantha said starting to dance around him.  
  
"Ali Walker," he said. He had black hair, a nice tan, a perfect smile.  
  
"Well Ali, I think I might have a lot of fun with you," Samantha said to him pulling him onto the dance floor.  
  
"I hope I do, because I think I am falling in love," he said leaning in to kiss her, in an instent the room was frozen.  
  
"Hey! Using magic for personial gain are we?", Piper said.  
  
"HEY! I like him! And no! Just to get over some heartache," Samantha said.  
  
Samantha pushed her lips aginst Ali's and Piper unfroze the room sighing. Ali broke the kiss smiling.  
  
"Well, I can see your a good kisser," He said.  
  
"Well I am good at alot of things, want to go to my place?", Samantha asked.  
  
"The manor????", Piper asked making look like she just arrived.  
  
"No Piper, my real home," Samantha said pulling Ali out of the club.  
  
"Now you bad boy just go right in there and I'll be with you in a moment," Samantha said walking into her parents old room and walked out in a VERY revealing nightgown.  
  
"How old are you again?", Ali said in a dazed voice.  
  
"18 today," Samantha said kissing him passionlity.  
  
"Hey, are we interupting anything?", Piper asked. She had orbed in with Leo who turned around very quickly.  
  
"Yes you are, why can't you leave me alone?", Samanta said pulling a bathrobe on. She turned around and froze Ali.  
  
"Well sorry, but I would not like you to get knocked up by some guy you don't even know," Piper said.  
  
"Oh just leave me the hell alone!", Samantha yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you'd better be back at the manor by midnight or your not getting in," Piper said and Leo orbed them out and Samantha unfroze Ali.  
  
"What was that?", he asked pulling Samantha's nightgown off.  
  
"Oh, that was nothing," she said kissing him again. 


	8. I Love You

"Why is she acting like this? Her boyfriend just died!", Piper said placing Wyatt in his bassenet.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Piper holding the Book of Shadows and said,"Look, 'To Stop a Heartache', Samantha must have cast this spell on herself. And the consequence must be her being out of control in love."  
  
"Well just great! I thought I was done with teenagers, at least untill Wyatt was one," Piper sighed.   
  
"Look at the bright side, you can practice on her," Phoebe said laughing.  
  
"That is not funny!", Piper said.  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch and said, "It's midnight...."  
  
Piper looked at where the Book of Shadows was and Samantha orbed in. She looked at Samantha and said,"Lucky you got here, we where gonna put a spell on the house keeping you from orbing in."  
  
"Can you stop being my mother?", Samantha asked angerly walking out of the attic and Phoebe and Piper followed her.  
  
"Unforntionly no I can't, not when this spell of yours has consequences," Piper said holding a peice of paper.  
  
"What is that?", Samantha asked.  
  
Piper grabed Phoebe and Samantha's hands and touched the tip of the paper to a candle in the living room and Piper and Phoebe both said,"Guided spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be."  
  
White light surrounded Samantha again. "What did you do?", she said.  
  
"Just reversed that spell you casted," Phoebe said.  
  
"Is it gonna reverse what ever happened to me and Ali?", Samantha said.  
  
"If you really love him, nothing," Piper said.  
  
The next morning Samantha was the first one up and as she was making some coffee Leo orbed in.  
  
"Morning," Samantha said pouring hersef a glass of coffee. "Coffee?"  
  
Leo yawned and said,"No thanks."  
  
"Where is Piper?", Samantha asked pulling out some potion ingrendents.  
  
"Still sleeping. What are you doing?", Leo asked her.  
  
"Making some potions, I mean Despair is gonna send every damn demon after us, so might as well be ready," Samantha said mixing some stuff and the potion poofed and Paige orbed in.  
  
"I hear potion making," she said.  
  
"Hey Paige. Coffee?", Samantha said poiting to the coffee pot.  
  
"Don't mind if I do. Where is Phoebe? I thought she had to go to work early," Paige said getting a mug out of the cabnet.  
  
"She just left," Samantha said putting the potion into a vial.  
  
"Well I am going to watch TV," Paige said walking out.  
  
Piper walked in, very tired, holding Wyatt. She handed Wyatt to Leo and grabed a mug and poured some coffee in it.  
  
"You ok?", Samantha asked.  
  
"No I am not, between waiting up for you and Wyatt crying all night, I think I got one hour of sleep," Piper said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Well honey, go back upstairs and try to get some sleep," Leo said.  
  
"No, I have to hire the new waitress at P3," Piper said.  
  
"Look no futher. I need a job," Samantha smiled.  
  
"You?", Piper asked.  
  
"Yes me, I am a hard worker," Samantha said starting on a new potion.  
  
"Yeah, but what about that Ali guy?", Piper asked as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I think that was over when you and Phoebe reversed the spell...," Samantha said going to answer the door. When she opened the door she was supprised to see Ali at the door hold a single red rose.  
  
"I...um.... thought I'd stop by, I missed you," he said holding the rose out to Samantha.  
  
Samantha smiled and took the rose. Piper walked in and said,"Hi. You must be Ali. I am Samantha's older sister Piper."  
  
"Oh hi. I love your club," Ali said shaking her hand.  
  
"Um... Ali I don't mean to be rude but now is not the best time to chat, how about I meet you at P3 at 2:00?", Samantha said.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll be waiting," he said.  
  
Samantha closed the door. Ali looked at the door and said,"I love you..." 


	9. Crossing The Line

Samantha walked into the kitchen a bit upset.  
  
"What's wrong?", Piper asked her.  
  
"Well I'm not all gunho on sending my new boyfriend out the door, I mean I think I should tell him I'm a witch," Samantha sighed picking up her mug of coffee and took a sip.  
  
"Well I would wait, just to make sure he is not a demon or something," Piper said.  
  
"A demon?", Samantha said walking over to Piper.  
  
"Well it can happen, I mean Phoebe fell in love with Cole and he was a demon," Piper said taking Wyatt from Leo.  
  
Samantha could hear the Elders calling her she looked up and Piper said,"You get calls from them too?"  
  
"It's not only her, something must be up," Leo said orbing out. Samantha followed his lead and Piper took upstairs to put him down for a nap.  
  
Phoebe walked into her office to see Jason sitting in her chair. "Hello Phoebe," he said getting up.  
  
"Is it me or did I do something wrong?", Phoebe said placing some papers on her desk.  
  
"Oh you did nothing wrong, I was just playing with your head," he said kissing her. As their lips touched Phoebe had a preminition.  
  
In the preminition Cole grabs Phoebe at the manor and Jason jumps into Cole trying to save Phoebe and Cole kills him.  
  
"Oh my...," Phoebe started picking up her papers again and pulling Jason by the arm.   
  
"What's wrong?", he asked. Phoebe turned around to him and kissed him.  
  
"Just come with me," she said.  
  
Piper was just walking back into the kitchen when Leo and Samantha orbed back in, both wearing grim expressions.  
  
"Ok, that look is always followed by really bad news," Piper said as Phoebe and Jason walked in.  
  
Samantha started to cry and Leo looked to Piper and said in a low whisper as not to let Jason hear,"They think the Demon of Despair either killed Paige or turned her into a furrie."  
  
Piper gasped and sat down. Samantha pulled herself together enough to freeze the room, then unfroze Leo.  
  
"They aren't sure yet," Samantha said between sobs. "Why did you rush in with Jason?"  
  
"I had a preminition, Cole is going to kill him, I need to tell him I'm a witch and to leave before anything bad happens to him," Phoebe said. "Unfreeze him"  
  
Samantha did so and Jason looked around and said,"What is going on?"  
  
"Ok, I am going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out ok?", Phoebe said.  
  
"Um.... Ok shoot," Jason responed.  
  
"Well, we, meaning me, Paige, Piper, and Samantha, are witches," Phoebe said.  
  
Jason just stood there like Piper or Samantha froze him.   
  
"Really? Is that why you are always working from home?", he asked apparently unfazed by what Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, question, you aren't freaked out by this?", Samantha asked drying her eyes.  
  
"No, not at all," Jason said.  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Samantha looked at each other and Phoebe said,"Well more news, my demonic ex-husband is gonna kill you."  
  
"How do you know?", Jason asked.  
  
"Well one of my powers is to see the future," Phoebe said. She looked over to Samantha and added,"Samantha also has that power."  
  
"Not again, is this all you hear Leo?", Samantha said hearing another call from the Elders.   
  
"Pretty much, you'd better go," Leo said.  
  
"I'll be back, try not to kick Cole's sorry demon ass without me ok?", Samantha said orbing out.  
  
"What was that?", Jason asked.  
  
"Not enough time to explain, Leo orb Jason somewhere," Piper said.  
  
Before Leo could reach Jason Cole shimmered in and grabed him and shimmered out.  
  
"Jason!", Phoebe yelled. 


	10. Charmed Again, All Over Again

"They can never give us a break can they?!?", Phoebe said crying looking up.  
  
Leo sat down next to Piper and said,"I wonder why they wanted Samantha."  
  
At that Samantha orbed in tears streaming down her face. "S-S-S-S-She's d-d-d-dead," she sobbed.  
  
Looks of horror appeared on Phoebe, Piper, and Leo's faces. "Why didn't they call for me? I am her whitelighter," Leo said starting to cry.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me," Samantha said. She looked up to the sky and yelled,"Are you working for Despair? Are you trying to kill me and my family slowly?!?!?!?! First my parents, then my boyfriend, now my sister? You make me sick!"  
  
"They'll clip your wings," Leo said.  
  
"I don't care! It's time they learn this! You hear me?!?!", Samantha yelled breaking down in to more tears. She went and grabed countless potion ingrendants and she stormed up to the attic.  
  
"This isn't happining. It isn't," Piper said trying to hold back her pain.  
  
In the attic Samantha took various ingrentents and mixed them into the mortar and looked at a page in the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here," she said crying as she took a pocket knife and cut her finger and spilled her blood into the mortar as she finished the spell. "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." She looked around the attic, nothing happened. Samantha slamed the pocket knife down. "Leo!", she cried, not wanting to leave the Book of Shadows.  
  
"How can this be? Haven't they already taken enough from us?", Piper said.  
  
Leo looked up and said,"I'm being summoned?"  
  
"What by the damn Elders?", Phoebe snaped.  
  
"No, Samantha," he said grabing Phoebe and Piper's hands as they orbed up.  
  
"What's wrong?", Leo asked as they appeared in the attic. He saw Samantha's cut and went to heal it.  
  
"I want you to go up there and ask them why can't I bring her back!", she said pulling her hand away. "Leave it, I'd rather get it infected. I want to die slowly."  
  
"Samantha....", Piper started.  
  
"What?!? I have really had enough of this! I want my sister back!", Samantha said.  
  
Samantha made a circle of candles and lit each one and looked at the book and said,"Spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."  
  
After she said the spell a flash of light appeared in the circle and the ghostly figure of Grams appeared.  
  
"Grams?", Phoebe said.  
  
"Why do you always come?", Piper said.  
  
"Your mother sends me, I have no choise. Who is that?", Grams said pointing to Samantha.  
  
"Name's Samantha, I am a witch and a whitelighter. I though ghosts had some knowlage of what goes on here," Samantha said in a harsh tone.  
  
"We want to see Paige," Phoebe said.  
  
"I can't let you," Grams said.  
  
"Don't give me that! I want to see my sister! If I couldn't see Prue let me at least see Paige!", Piper said. "Why is it? So we can continue our damn destiny?"  
  
"No, because I won't let you, at least untill you defeat the evil that has killed her," said a new ghostly figure. This time it was Patty.  
  
"Mom...", Piper said.  
  
"Yes, it is so nice to see you Samantha," Patty said walking out of the circle becoming 'human' and hugged Samantha.  
  
"Whoa! Don't tell me she is the work of you and Sam!", Piper snapped.  
  
"Sorry, but yes, Sam brought me back, I had Samantha before the Elders could find out," Patty said.  
  
"Patty we must go," Grams said.   
  
Patty walked back into the circle and the disappeared. Then another flash of white light another ghostly figure appeared. Prue. 


	11. Ready to Rumble

"Prue?!?!", Piper said half-crying and half-smiling. Prue walked out of the circle now 'human' and hugged her sister.  
  
"I missed you so much," Piper said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"I did too, you have gotten along well without me, now let me see my nephew!", Prue said.  
  
Piper laughed a bit and went to get Wyatt. She handed Wyatt to Prue and said,"This is Wyatt. I guess the future changed quite a bit."  
  
"I can see that," Prue said fighting back tears. Phoebe and Piper hugged her. Samantha sat away from them.  
  
"She still may be my sister, but I know nothing about her," she thought. She was still crying when Prue walked up to her.  
  
"So nice to meet you Samantha," Prue said handing Wyatt to her.  
  
"Um.... You too. Can I ask you something?", Samantha asked rocking Wyatt.  
  
"Sure what?", Prue said sitting beside Samantha.  
  
"Tell Paige, I'll still pay for her car," Samantha laughed through her tears.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Leo couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
"I'll be sure to relay the message," Prue said walking back to the circle. "I have to go, Blessed Be"  
  
Prue dissappeared in a flash of light. Samantha handed Wyatt to Leo and broke down into tears again.  
  
"I cannot handle this! First my parents, then my boyfriend, now my sister! I am cursed, I am gonna leave before you get hurt," she sobbed standing up ready to orb. Before she could Piper placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We're not gonna get hurt, we will if you leave, we need the Power of Three to save Jason. We need you, and besdies, it's easier to look after Wyatt if you stay," Piper said smiling.  
  
Samantha showed a small smile and she looked to Leo who handed Wyatt to her.  
  
"Well what do you think? Should Auntie Sammy stay?", Samantha said and Wyatt smiled at her. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Samantha got another Elder call and she placed Wyatt in Piper's arms and grabed Leo's arm. "They want you to come with me," she said orbing out with him.  
  
Phoebe and Piper where in the kitchen making a potion when Leo and Samantha orbed in. Samantha landed on the table.  
  
"Wow, you can't orb with someone else can you?", Leo said trying not to laugh.  
  
Samantha squnited her eyes in a 'that's not funny' way and Leo was flown across the room.  
  
Samantha rushed over to him. He had a piece of wood in his arm. Samantha took it out and healed him.   
  
"I am SO sorry! I guess all this stress is screwing up my powers," Samantha said.  
  
"Oh great we have to deal with her PMSing powers now?!", Piper said putting potion into vials.  
  
"Not funny, I suggest no one try to piss me off, because if my powers start to mess up when we face Cole, we will be royal screwed," Samantha said grabing a potion vial.  
  
"Ok, noted. Now all we have to do is summon Cole here, or we have to get to him," Piper said.  
  
"Alow me to summon that jerk into the crystal cage, shock him a few times, then vanquish him," Samantha said appearing with the crystal box and the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Good plan, we can call for our family spirts to help, maybe change it to add Prue and Paige so we have full power," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well let's get ready to rumble!", Samantha said walking into the living room. 


	12. The Vanquish

"Everything ready?", Piper asked looking at the book.  
  
"Crystals?", Paige asked.  
  
"Check," Samantha said placing a crystal to the ground forming a cage.  
  
"Spell?", Leo asked looking to Piper.  
  
"Check," Piper responded.  
  
"Potions?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Check," Leo, Piper, Samantha, and Paige said, each holding a potion vile.  
  
"Two sisterly spirits?", Samantha asked.  
  
"Not yet, will you do the honors?", Piper asked.  
  
"Why of course," Samantha said placing her hand on the spell they needed and fliped a few pages.  
  
"Spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the Great Devide," Samantha said as two white lights appeared.  
  
"Well it was about time! You think us being here will help the spell?", Paige asked.  
  
"It should, if it calls upon the Halliwell's powers it should work, I mean as of now you two are spirits," Samantha said holding something in her hand.  
  
"Well let's get cracking!", Prue said smiling.  
  
They all went to the Book of Shadows and Samantha looked at the spell to summon Belthazor.   
  
"Ready?", she asked her voice shaking.  
  
Everyone nodded and the 5 witches looked at the book and said,"Magic forces black and white. Reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here."  
  
In a tunnel of wind Cole appeared in the crystal cage. Samantha smirked and tossed something in the cage and Cole fell to the floor crying in pain.  
  
"Now for your powers, Piper, Phoebe," Samantha said hold out her hands.  
  
Piper held Samantha's right hand and Phoebe took her left.  
  
"Standing in this night and hour, we strip this demon of he's power!", they cried.   
  
A burst of flames surrounded Cole and he yelled in pain. When the flames cleared Cole tried to throw an engery ball but couldn't.  
  
"It worked! Come on the spell!", Piper said looking to Paige and Prue who both turned into their 'ghostly' forms.  
  
"Penelope, Prudence, Patrica, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, Paige, and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space!", they cried. They all threw their potions at Cole and they said,"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space!"  
  
Cole was vanqushied. In a flash of white light Paige became human again.  
  
"Next, Despair!", Samantha cheered. She orbed out.  
  
"What just happened?", Piper asked looking to Leo.  
  
"I have no clue, but I better check with the Elders," he said orbing out. 


End file.
